


Friends don't love me like you do..

by dykemcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Deviates From Canon, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers/Mon-El Break Up, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Triangles, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykemcgrath/pseuds/dykemcgrath
Summary: Kara gets an invitation which leads her to a hotel room in which she finds none other than Lena Luthor waiting for her. Although she is with Mon-El, she allows herself to come to the realisation that she is in love with Lena. A series of secret rendezvous ensue as the pair find themselves sneaking around in the pursuit of love, disguised as friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more fast paced than fics I've previously written, this one including Mon-El as well. I don't intend to keep him in for long and he won't be in it much.

Kara found herself standing in the excessively ornate hallway of the Montgomery Hotel, a place she thought, was much too lavish for somebody like her to be in. Of course, National City was covered in hotels of the same caliber but Kara could never bring herself to understand why residents would continuously empty their pockets to such ridiculously overpriced hotels rather than just paying a reasonable fee for a more modest room. Kara found herself reminiscing the last summer, when she and Alex had spent the night in a hotel, smaller and much cheaper, but a hotel nonetheless. It was the night where she had first told Mon-El she loved him, a confession she would later come to regret. If only she had known then what a mistake that would have been, for a good while he had been all she wanted, if she could only tell herself how wrong she was. Technically, she and Mon-El were still together, she had been trying to break it off for months but had never seemed to find the right moment where she could avoid making a scene. But, she woke herself from her daydream, that was not the reason for her visit to the hotel tonight, for her reasoning was far more devious, or so she thought. A letter had found its way to her, courtesy of the secretaries at Cat-Co, written in perfect cursive. It told her to be at that hotel, room 306, which just so happened to be the penthouse suite. While she would have usually ignored such a letter, the signature at the bottom of the letter convinced her otherwise, it was an invitation from none other than Lena Luthor herself, infamous younger sister of Lex Luthor and close confidant of Kara. The two had bonded over their family issues and mutual pain, finding themselves growing closer by the day becoming fonder with one another after each interaction.

After riding the elevator all the way to the top floor, Kara found herself greeted by yet another hallway with two doors at the end, one labelled “STAFF” and the other “306. This was it, she thought as she gripped the letter in her right hand, retrieving the key card which she had found in the envelope before stuffing the letter back into her pocket. Kara swiped the key card and twisted the cold brass handle of the hotel door and opened it, slow and reluctant. Immediately drowned in immense dread at the thought of what she would find. Dread wasn’t the only thing she found herself being overcome by, no she was angry, angry at the possibilities which seemed to be flooding her mind, sending her into a frenzy of emotions, embarrassment prevailing above all else. In her mind, she knew that behind that beautiful white door was a great public embarrassment with her name on it, waiting for her to walk through and instantly regret it. What was Lena up to? But; little did she know, she would not come to regret it, in fact it would kickstart the rest of her life in a way she never thought possible. Kara refrained from using her x-ray vision, instead closing her eyes, as much as she wanted to know what was behind the door, she trusted Lena with everything she had.

 

Kara swallowed nervously and braced herself for the negativity she was sure would ensue. Clenching her petite fists, her knuckles clicking together as she did so, with her eyes still tightly closed she opened the door. She shut the door behind her, keeping her eyes closed all the while and she took a step into the room. Kara looked up, as she did so, the reception she received was far from what she had expected. It wasn’t the room filled with rich people she had envisioned, all dressed elegantly waiting to laugh at her dismay. Nor was it any of the other ridiculous possibilities she had conjured up in the five minutes it had taken for her to open the door. Of course it wasn’t, this was Lena she reminded herself, Lena who was so worried about the good of the people, she continuously put herself in danger time and time again. Lena was good, she would not have purposefully embarrassed Kara in anyway. God did Kara admire Lena, in more ways than one.

Instead, it was her, just her. Lena Luthor, in all her glory, and was she glorious Kara thought biting her lip subtly enough for Lena to not notice. Lena and this room, which Kara had found was, for her, the epitome of romance. Lena was stood in the middle of the room, a solitary rose in one hand and a bottle of no doubt expensive wine in the other. Giving her a gentle smirk which Kara had found herself all too familiar with in the past months. Lena began to stroll over to Kara, suggestion in her eyes and confidence in her stride. She wore a dark black, skin tight dress which clung to her curves, highlighting each of them perfectly. Her dark ensemble contrasted by the emerald of her eyes. Lena’s face was gentle and loving, despite her defined cheekbones, she seemed to exude sex appeal. Kara found herself captivated in Lena’s stare, who set the bottle down on a glass table at the end of the bed and reached for Kara’s hand to replace it, to which she let her take with no hesitation. And with that, Kara felt safe, for the first time she didn’t have to take care of everyone else, she had Lena, who was taking care of her. As Supergirl, she was constantly looking out for everybody else, which she loved, it was her purpose, but it felt so good to be able to let go. Lena didn’t know about Supergirl, and she didn’t care, she was there for Kara. They were able to see past each others family’s, Lena wanted Kara and Kara wanted Lena. In that moment, there was no Super, and no Luthor. All Kara’s problems seemed to have been lifted with the mere touch of Lena’s hand, she was Kara’s hero and that wasn’t going to change no matter who her own alter-ego was. 

Impulsively, almost as if without a single thought, Lena dropped the rose and held her soft porcelain hand to Kara’s cheek. And with that, as the pair looked into each other’s eyes with the same desperation, the same longing for one another, Kara knew in an instant; that no matter what happened, who she was with, where she was, Lena would _always_ have a place in her heart. No matter what she did, Kara would always go back to her the realisation hit her, Lena Luthor was and always had been, the love of her life. Soon enough, Kara was once again lost in the familiar emerald green eyes that she had grown so fond of, Lena looked into her eyes and sighed.

“Honestly, I have never been as happy as I am right now, with you. I couldn’t have made it through this year without you. Kara Danvers, _you_ are my hero, now and always.” Lena smiled at her through the dark stain of her lipstick, barely able to get the words out, as if there were too much she wanted to say.

Kara felt her heart skip a beat as she was consumed by an overwhelming feeling of love, intertwined with overbearing lust, she could no longer help herself. Then, she decided to let her desires get the best of her as she glanced at Lena’s soft, ever so kissable lips. Kara did what any sane person would’ve done if they had such an undeniably gorgeous woman standing before them. She let her sanity go along with any reason and met Lena’s lips with her own. They shared a brief yet passionate kiss before Lena pulled back, barely able to breathe and rested her forehead against the blonde’s. Staring into her eyes once more, but now with a passionate, almost fiery look in her own eyes, as if that kiss were it for her, there was no going back now. Lena cupped one hand on Kara’s cheek, and in one swift motion, placed the other on the nape of her neck. So that her fingers held onto the back and her thumb was able to lay on the soft skin of Kara’s cheek. Kara wasn’t going to give that moment up for the world, she slid her hands onto Lena’s waist where they found their way to her lower back, enabling Kara to pull the brunette closer towards her, so that their pelvises were now grazing against one another fighting against the barricade which were their clothes. Kara lowered her head towards Lena’s and hovered against her lips for a second before they engaged in a firm kiss, which let to a build up of heat as Lena let her tongue slip into Kara’s mouth, who returned by grazing her tongue against Lena’s. 

Lena then swerved her partner round so the she was holding the blonde’s broad back against her chest, allowing Lena to pull Kara’s chin back and give herself full access to the all-too-perky reporters neck. Lena took full advantage of this access, kissing Kara’s neck as she pulled her blonde locks from the intricate up-do they were residing in. Turning back round, Kara unbuttoned her own cardigan and let it drop to the ground, she was utterly overcome with the lust which had filled the room. Just as suddenly as she had let her feelings overpower her judgement, Kara’s super-hearing allowed her to hear the brass handle twist as it had before she came in and the door swung open. She broke from the kiss with as much hesitation as she had first engaged in it with. Kara turned to see just who had interrupted such a perfect moment, a moment she had longed for since the day her and Clark had first visited Lena’s office. But, subconsciously she already knew, partially due to her super-hearing and partially due to her knowledge of the only person who would have interrupted. Just as she had presumed, standing at the door, horror painted on his face was non other than her own boyfriend, Mon-El. 

“Mike?” Lena questioned, angry that the sexist dirtbag who had done nothing but lie to and treat Kara like shit was now ruining what she had done nothing but wish for since she had first met Kara. 

“What are you doing here, Mike?” Kara echoed Lena’s use of the name ‘Mike’ when referring to Mon-El, remembering that Lena wasn’t aware of their alien alter-egos.

 

“I can’t believe this, after everything. I knew you were hiding something Kara, but this? Her? Really, you know what, I’m not even surprised, I saw this coming” Mon-El choked as he spoke, a solitary tear running down his face, stopping at the presence of his patchy facial hair. 

Thinking Kara hadn’t seen him break, Mon-El made out of the room in a fit of anger. Still confused as to why he was even there, Kara tried to empathise, she wanted to feel guilty, but she didn’t. She had made it clear to him that she was unhappy with the way he treated her, she told him she didn’t want to be with someone who didn’t respect her, who lied to her, she told him again and again. He had done nothing to change, he didn’t even try and she resented him for it. Kara wasn’t going to apologise for the way she felt about Lena, who tried everyday to prove her worth, not to Kara but to herself. Kara then realised she was still in Lena’s firm hold, she pulled away and walked out, following her soon to be ex boyfriend.

But not before turning back to Lena and smirking “To be continued..” She said with a wink, and with that she was gone. Kara may not have felt guilty, but Lena did when she realised the impact her actions had on Mike. If he felt the same way for Kara that she did, he must have been devastated, god what had she done. Was she turning into her brother, of course it wasn't quite mass murder as Lex had committed but he had a purpose as insane as it was, Lena had ruined something purely for her own selfish gain. In her eyes, she was worse than her brother, that may have been her self deprecation speaking, but she was overwhelmed with guilt. She allowed herself to slump onto the rose petal covered bed behind her and buried her face in her hands, what had she done?


	2. You, me, a gala?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sees that she is attending a gala with Kara, and makes big plans for the two of them. Then, unexpectedly, Mon-El shows up and confronts Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this app sooner than it is, sorry, I've been really busy.   
> This chapter continues on from where the first chapter left off.

Meanwhile, Lena was still led on the bed in the room Kara had left her in, her face still in her hands. She hadn’t even closed to door in hopes Kara would come back, but in the back of her mind, Lena feared Kara would make amends with Mike, she feared they’d end up together once again. Lena could barely bear the thought of seeing them together again. 

 

——————

 

That night, Lena found herself unable to sleep, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Kara had run after Mike, she had wanted to talk to him clearly. Then why had she told Lena their encounter was ‘to be continued’, with a wink no less, Lena allowed herself to be overcome by her thoughts of Kara and eventually fell asleep still trying to convince herself Kara hadn’t just ran off to make up with her boyfriend. Oh god, Lena thought, she was officially a home wrecker, Kara had cheated and it was Lena’s fault. She had just ruined their relationship.

 

As it always had, Lena’s alarm rung out at 6:00am, but this morning she resented the loud beeps, her mostly sleepless night had prevented her from waking up as chipper as she usually would. Lena sat up, her head pounding from her lack of sleep and managed to hoist herself out of her large bed, which she thought, didn’t need to be made as she had barely slept in it, there was no visible trace of her even having been there. As usual, she jumped in the shower before taking a visit to her walk-in where she decided her outfit for the day. Today’s ensemble consisted of a dark blue dress, which wasn’t a form-fitting as the dress she’d worn the night before, she paired it with her classic black louboutins. It wasn’t the time for usual added effort, she was to go to work that day and that was all, she reserved her more formal dresses for the office and she needn’t put too much thought into those outfits. 

 

Whilst busy working, Lena’s secretary informed her of a corporate party later that evening that she would have to attend, being the CEO of a company as big as L-Corp, Lena was often asked to attend and speak at events such as this. Running a company worth billions did have its perks, Lena chuckled to herself, telling her secretary to find her a list of all the other guests. While she would never shy away from an event like that, with the recent events, Lena could never be too careful. 

 

Although her day had been full of meetings and papers to write or sign or oversee, Lena couldn’t help but think about Kara, and Mike, and what she had caused between them. She had never been particularly fond of Mike, in any way, but seeing how hurt her and Kara had made him, she resented her own actions. Kara had seemed happy, in the beginning, but after a while, she began to frequently complain about they way he treated her, of course that was no excuse. Lena and Kara had something, their chemistry was undeniable, Lena thought, but she was bound to think that. They had been hanging out lately with increasing frequency, Kara was Lena’s best friend and so she was there for her whenever she could be. Kara made Lena feel normal, like she wasn’t a Luthor, in the time they spent together it was just them, there was no background noise, they were able to just be themselves with no implications from other people. But, Lena had realised how much more than that it was, their lingering stares over over priced coffee which Lena insisted on paying for, or they way they laughed for far too long over Kara’s favourite potstickers. It had become so much more than a friendship, every time they were together, Lena found herself falling further and further. Even if she hadn’t fully come to terms with it, Lena was in love with her best friend and was becoming unable to control herself. She was going to tell Kara how she felt the night before, that’s why she had invited Kara to the hotel, she was going to tell her everything. But, Mike had interrupted, and rightfully so, Kara was his girlfriend, Lena had overstepped her boundaries. The scene replayed itself in Lena’s head throughout the day.

 

As she was leaving to get ready before the party, she stopped by her secretary’s desk.

 

“Ah, Jess, do you by any chance have that guest list I asked for?” She smiled at the woman sat in front of her, who then handed her a piece of paper covered in the names of guests. “Thank you, Jess, I will see you tomorrow morning.” Lena said as she scanned the list, walking away. 

 

The guest list was, as she had presumed, filled with other highly esteemed business owners and entrepreneurs. Her eyes darted through the names, skimming them until she reached the ‘PRESS’ section, which she read more thoroughly, it was all reporters she didn’t know until, at the bottom of the page she read “Kara Danvers -CatCo”. Kara would be there she thought, this was her moment, if Kara wasn’t back with Mike, that was, and Lena _really_ hoped she wasn’t.

 

Knowing the majority of the wealthy CEOs on the guest list, Lena knew the elegance of the event and dressed accordingly, which was conveniently how she always dressed when she was to be seen out of the house. She wore a tight, Bordeaux dress which finished just above her knees, a more sultry length than she was used to. Paired with the same shoes she had worn that day. As she was leaving, she caught a glimpse of herself in the long mirror beside her entry way and tousled with her hair until she was happy with the tight bun her long dark hair was pulled back into and continued out of the room. 

 

Lena, as always, arrived early to find the gala was held in the large ballroom of an expensive hotel, the likes of which reminded Lena of the hotel she had been at the night before, which soon after her arrival, began to flood with wealthy business owners and the sorts, all dressed in long, elegant dresses or smart, crisp suits. Among the many people in attendance, the only person Lena noticed, was Kara, who had instantly caught her eye the second she had walked in. Lena had assumed Kara would be on Mike’s arm that night, regardless of the previous nights occurrences, Mike had always loved a party. Although she still felt guilty, Lena was happy to see Kara alone, she was almost hopeful. Kara glanced up to see Lena staring at her through the crown and her face instantly lit up when their eyes met. Lena strode over to Kara and embraced her as if it were just a polite gesture. 

 

Before pulling away, Lena hesitated and whispered into Kara’s ear, “Let’s finish what we started, meet me upstairs, third door on your right.” Lena had planned this moment since the second she saw Kara’s name on the guest list, she immediately booked out a room hoping to continue where they had left off, just as Kara had said. 

 

Lena strolled off, but not before she looked over her shoulder at the puzzled blonde behind her. She was perfect, Lena thought to herself, everything about her was perfect, nothing was too much or too little. Kara hurried towards the stairs as Lena made her way towards the bar, ordering two glasses of champagne when she got there. As she began toward the staircase, Lena saw Mike, of course he was here, she thought. 

 

“How dare you?” He yelled across the room, starting towards her angrily “Two glasses?” He laughed but Lena could tell he didn’t find it funny “One of those is for her, I assume? Face it Luthor, she doesn’t want you.” 

 

“Lower your voice, don’t do this tonight. Go home.” She said firmly, somehow looking down on him regardless of him obviously being taller. “God, are you drunk?”

 

“I know I messed up, but she doesn’t want you, she couldn’t. You’re.. well, you’re a Luthor!” He spat his words with such venom, Lena was taken by surprise. 

 

“Go home, Mike, before I have security escort you there.” She said, intimidation seeped through her words and Mon-El made off in a huff.

 

When Kara reached the door, nostalgia from the night before consumed her. She turned the handle and pushed the door open, leaving it ajar and she stepped into the room. He eyes began to scan the hotel room, which had been filled with small, flickering candles. Kara felt her fists clench as she squealed much like a little girl, this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done. Lena Luthor, the same woman who had filled Kara’s office with flowers to thank her, seemed to be a master of romance. Kara’s eye darted to a black box which lay in the middle of the box, she used her x-ray vision which revealed a piece of black, lingerie in the box. Kara rushed over to it and pulled the box open, another note lay inside the box with just the letter ‘L’ on it. 

 

Kara slipped into the lingerie, which consisted of a one piece, which went up over her shoulders and around her neck, and knee high stockings. She started at herself in the mirror, thoughts of Lena filling her mind, when would she get there? Kara felt bad for how she had made Mon-El feel, but she couldn’t help but long for Lena. Lena, was special, she had something no one else did. She could get through to Kara in a way no body else knew how to. For Kara, it warlike having a really bad itch and only one person who knows how to scratch it, Lena was that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will be coming within the next few days, it will continue from where this left off.


	3. A Luthor, a Super, and a hotel room...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to finish things where she and Kara had left off, booking a hotel room for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's confusing to keep going back and forth between using Mon-El and Mike, Lena doesn't know about his being a Daxamite and so when she's talking/thinking about him, she refers to him as Mike. This chapter is a bit more sultry than the last two and Alex is finally in it!

After her uncomfortable encounter with Mike, Lena continued up the grand staircase, glasses in hand, and to the third door as she had instructed Kara to. She suspected Mike would have followed her, but at that point, she no longer seemed to care. Once she got into the room, she pushed the door closed with her hip and waited for the electronic sound, which signified the door was locked before she set the drinks down. When the drinks were set on the cabinet beside the door, Lena brushed her hands against the bottom of her dressed and walked straight over to Kara, without so much as a second’s hesitation, she grabbed Kara’s waist and pulled her closer towards her. Lena found herself staring into Kara’s eyes as she held her, until she could no longer hold back. Placing her hands on the reporter’s cheeks, she let her passion become her, and pressed her soft lips against Kara’s neck, Lena could practically sense her biting her lip with pleasure. Then, slowly, Lena moved her lips to her shoulder, grazing her tongue against her collar as she did so. Lena pulled back, and just looked at Kara once more, finding herself caught in a daze, there was no going back from this, Kara was all she wanted and she was determined to go through with it this time, Mike wouldn’t get in the way.

 

Lena kicked her black louboutins off swiftly, as she moved her hands round Kara’s waist so that they were now holding her lower back, intimately kissing her all the while. Kara’s hands found themselves at Lena’s neck, where they began to unzip her Bordeaux dress before slipping into the entrance they had made to rest on her now naked back. Kara’s fingertips traced the outline of Lena’s lacy bra, which reminded Kara of the lingerie she herself was wearing. Thoughts of Lena in her under wear flooded Kara’s mind, she couldn’t wait to rip off her dress and see what Lena had waiting for her, she thought, telling herself to calm down. Lena pushed away the dirty blonde hair which had covered her best friend’s eyes and continued to kiss her, stopping momentarily to catch her breath only to resume afterwards. Kara’s hands left the youngest Luthor’s dress, before reaching to her shoulders and pulling it off until it had fallen around her ankles, leaving her exposed in a matching lacy, black lingerie set not unlike Kara’s. Kara stared in awe and the woman infant of her, she had never before wanted someone as much as she wanted Lena in that moment. 

 

Kara’s hands then left Lena’s shoulders and gripped her slim thighs instead, as she lifted her brunette partner up, Lena’s legs draped themselves around Kara’s waist instantly as she was pushed against the white door to their swanky hotel room. This, was the one thing they had both been waiting for for far too long, secretly fantasising behind closed doors. Kara was Lena’s best friend, and Lena was Kara’s, that was all they had both lied to themselves as they dreamt of their lips pressed against one another. Finally, it was happening, neither of them were prepared to let anything ruin it. 

 

Kara pulled Lena away from the door, still carrying her, and walked her to the bed where she lay her down softly, Lena’s legs refused to unwrap from around Kara’s waist as her head hit the abundance of pillows against the headboard. Kara was holding herself up, inches above Lena, she leaned closer and once again pressed her lips against Lena’s, pulling away only to graze her tongue against Lena’s lips before inserting it into her mouth. 

 

Lena soon found herself holding her arms outstretched, hands clenched in fists above her head, a dressing gown cord bound tightly around them. Kara made her way with small kisses, starting with Lena’s neck, then her collar bones, down the centre of her chest. With each kiss, Lena began to pant harder, fighting for breath each time. 

 

————————

 

Kara awoke the next morning with Lena snugged in her arms, her head lay rest on Kara’s chest, her hand wrapped around her, their legs intertwined underneath the covers. Kara found herself smiling uncontrollably, Lena Luthor was in her bed cuddled up to her and after such a night, she placed a soft kiss of Lena’s forehead who replied by drearily moving her head, placing her chin against Kara’s chest so that she was looking up at her. Lena let out a quiet giggle before shuffling herself closer and lightly kissing Kara. She then rest her head on Kara’s chest and grabbed her left hand, allowing their fingers to mingle with each other, as the fingers on Kara’s right hand ran through Lena’s hair softly. This, was bliss, they both thought, letting out a sigh of long awaited relief. 

 

“Shit!” Kara exclaimed as she botled up, “What time is it?” She asked although she didn’t expect a response, she looked at the clock before making a swift turn and practically jumped out of the bed. 

 

Lena groggily pushed herself up against the head board and rested her arms behind her head, she was not a morning person by any means. “Leaving so soon?” She asked, with a mixture of disappointment and odd suggestion in her voice as she watched Kara slip her dress back on over the expensive lingerie she had bought her. Kara then turned and threw a cushion at Lena and laughed in the same bubbly way Lena had just moments before. 

 

“I forgot,” Kara began, stopping to search for her shoes “ I had agreed to meet Alex this morning, you know her, my judgmental sister. Who, if I told her I was late due to late night rendezvous with Lena Luthor, would most likely disown me.” she half joked. 

 

“What can I say?” Lena smirked “I’ve got quite the reputation” She raised her eyebrow, not knowing the affect it had on Kara, who had to stop for a breath at the sight of it. 

 

————————

 

Alex, unlike Kara, had short dark hair which was often softer, and calmer than Kara’s wavy locks. Lena had almost tried to convince Kara to stay and not go meet her sister but with all things considered, she knew how distant Alex had been lately because of Maggie. She knew how hurt Kara had been and didn’t want to deprive her of time with her sister, nor did she want Kara to make Alex feel the way she had. 

 

After slipping out of Lena’s hotel room unnoticed, Kara found her way to the coffee house where she was to meet with Alex. They talked all morning about work, and Maggie, Supergirl, anything but Lena. Kara wouldn’t even mention her name and neither would Alex, whatever was going on between them, she wanted nothing to do with it and she had rather not know at all. 

 

“So, tell me” Alex started, Kara felt herself reclining into her chair, she wanted anything but for Alex to finish whatever she was going to say. “What is going on between you and Mon-El? I hear you chased after him the other night? I swear to god Kara.” 

 

“Oh, um , that’s a really long story” Kara said, obvious discomfort on her face as she grimaced. “He, uh, we broke up. Yeah, I decided I had finally had enough and I think he tried to propose to me!” She couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she finished.

 

“What?” Alex exclaimed before being shushed angrily by her sister “He tried to propose to you and you broke up with him?”

 

“Well, uh yeah, that’s what happened.” She shrugged, brushing it off as she sipped her tea. 

 

Kara looked down at her feet, she hated keeping things from Alex but she knew she couldn’t tell her the real reason she and Mon-El had broken up, Lena. Kara couldn’t help but feel guilty, she knew she couldn’t keep it in for much longer when she blurted “I cheated on him!” Before covering her mouth with her hand and returning her glance to her feet. 

 

“You, what?!” Alex shouted again, before being shushed by Kara once more, even more angrily this time.

 

“I know, its bad, I know, but I don’t love him, I haven’t for a while now. And, there are just some forces that are stronger than others” She said gesturing suggestively to which Alex began laughing.

 

“My god Kara, who even are you?” She laughed once more before a thought stopped her in her tracks. “Wait. Who with?” She asked, her tone as serious as her stare.

 

Alex knew immediately with the look Kara gave her, she didn’t even have to say anything, and Alex let out a sigh which told of a mix of disappointment and disgust. “Really?” She asked, judgement coated her words. 

 

“Don’t you judge me.” Kara frowned, a crinkle forming between her brows and she crossed her arms with a huff. Kara was quick to defend her actions “We have a connection, I needed someone, someone who wasn’t Mon-El, I needed her. I’m sorry Alex, but this isn’t about you, you don’t get a say”

 

“I know.” Alex sighed, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to judge, I’m shocked.” She held her sisters hand across the table “Hey, I mean it, I’m sorry, I’m here for you, even if you do decide to be with a super villain”

 

“She is not!” Kara exclaimed, kicking Alex under the table.

 

“Ouch, yeh I deserved that” She laughed through gritted teeth. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter should be coming soon, but after that, I don't know when I will be able to get more up, I will try and get them up as frequently as possible but cannot make any promises. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment if you did or have any suggestions, thanks. :)


End file.
